Doomsboy
History Origin Doomsboy was created from an alternate reality formed by the magically empowered being known as Bedlam who tampered with the timeline in order to remove several young superheroes from existence. In one such reality, he prevented the creation of Superboy by manipulating the mind of Paul Westfield. Shortly after the death of Superman, Project Cadmus sought to clone the Man of Steel to serve as Earth's new superhero. However, Bedlam prevented the team working on Project Superman from being able to decipher the Kryptonians DNA structure. Westfield who was enraged that it would cost him his career and ruin Cadmus, he incidently came upon the newspaper article that spoke about the creature responsible for his death. He shortly received a call from Cadmus that told him that whilst they were unable to unravel Superman's DNA, they did manage to decode the monstrous Doomsday's genetic structure. This led to Westfield forming an idea that if they were unable to clone Superman, they would create a clone of the creature responsible for killing him and using it as a new superhero. Thus, Project Cadmus had its resources pulled from cloning Superman to focusing on Doomsday with the resultant clones power being noted as being off the charts. Eventually, the clone was formed and was known as Doomsboy; a more intelligent version of Doomsday that would serve Cadmus. At the same time, a clone of Superman was still being processed but this version lacked any superpowers. This led to Westfield caring little on whether the Man of Steel's clone lived or died; instead he focused entiretly on Doomsboy. Paul Westfield in the mean time devoted all his quality time to his new "son" and watched his grow in strength whilst his purpose was focused on becoming the planet's new protector. During this time, the clone of Superman known as Conal was kept around and served as a "younger brother" to Doomsboy. Going through a training program, Doomsboy was finally unleashed to fulfill Superman's responsibilities where he was one, of four that took the mantle of Man of Steel though only Doomsboy remained after this initial reign of the Supermen. During his career, he confronted all his challenges head on and defeated his foes with the people praising this new superhero with Westfield wanting the world to forget about Superman. All his exploits were reported by the media and though he was meant to be a superhero, Doomsboy often left a trail of destruction in his path as well as killed his enemies. Unknown to many, he secretly hated the legacy of Superman and felt that the Kryptonian was always watching him in death and judging him. Young Justice No More At some point, Doomsboy decided to focus his efforts in creating a number of businesses in order to provide himself an income though he did still continue his activities as a "hero". This was done by collecting tribute from various companies that needed protection from harm and his advisors often urged him to increase these fees to better balance his profits. His "brother" Conal, however, disapproved of Doomsboys actions which he stated that money was the way for people to thank him for keeping the streets safe as well as destroying the corrupt Project Cadmus. Conal decided to front his "older brother" about this matter and stated that his actions did not embody that of a superhero and that he had a responsibility to uphold the legacy of Superman. Upon hearing that name, Doomsboy got angry and told Conal never to repeat that name to him again. He declared that he was sick of hearing that name and tried to grow out of Superman's shadow but felt that he constantly being watched. Doomsboy told Conal that he was grown from the creature that killed Superman and that despite all he had done, no one would ever forget that and that he hated everything to do with the Man of Steel. He further admitted that he only kept Conal around because he was a weak and defective copy whereupon he felt prepared to kill his "younger brother". However, at that point, a scout from Impulse arrived and was dying which Doomsboy attempted to kill to highlight his cruel nature but the energy based being died by himself. When an angry Conal asked how he could be prepared to kill someone, Doomsboy had no answer and said that it must be within his genes. This left Conal to state that Doomsboy had no right to use the name Superman and that he had given one last chance to his "brother" to turn away from this dark path. He then summoned a military helicopter dispatched under the President of the United States of America to place Doomsboy under arrest. Angry, he told Conal that the Madam President held him guilty by association but broke out of his apartment whereupon he destroyed the military forces sent against him. Returning back to his broken flat, he stated that it was the most fun he had all day after which he was prepared to kill Conal along with the returned Impulse. As he attacked Conal, Impulse created numerous scouts all of whom rang around Doomsboy at such speeds that it fractured the ground around the supervillain thus causing him to break down to the lower buildings which prevented him from killing his two targets. Powers and Abilities *Coming Soon Equipment *Coming Soon Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon See Also *Doomsboy/Gallery Links *Coming Soon Category:Villains